


tooth & claw

by jaylene



Series: Smut Mondays [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Knotting, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaylene/pseuds/jaylene





	1. underground

Sakura fiddles with her mask for a few moments, indecisive.

When Ino first told her of this place, Sakura laughed incredulously. Then she started thinking about it. _Tooth and Claw_ was an underground club that caters to specific clientele. The Dynamic clientele to be exact. The third-wave of Reasoning brought on a new sensitivity to those with Dynamics. Sakura, an Omega herself, couldn’t speak of her heats or embrace her animalistic side in polite society.

 _Tooth and Claw_ changed _everything_.

So now Sakura stands outside an abandoned subway station, biting her lip. A pulse of sweet, painful arousal hits her low in her gut and her decision is solidified.

Sakura pulls on her mask, takes a deep breath, and makes her way down the stairs.

What she finds is astonishing.

Everyone wears some sort of animal mask as they grind together, pheromones strong in the air. There is some type of bar in the corner where some groups stand, body language clearly displaying their intent. Beneath the pulsating lights, Sakura can make out dark, discreet rooms where people can couple and copulate with reckless abandon. Sakura nearly covers her nose at the potency of heat and arousal that floods her nostrils.

“First time here, huh?” a voice questions.

Sakura turns slightly, eyes lighting on a tall, dark stranger. He is masked by a raven, feathers fanning out around his face. The beak curves over his nose and there seems to be some sort of black face mask worn beneath the animal one. His shoulders are broad, his hair black, his waist tapered.

He reeks of Alpha.

“It’s a bit bracing,” Sakura replies easily. “How do you deal with it?”

The man taps the beak over his nose. “There are scent dampeners that can be utilized. The bar actually sells them.”

Sakura hums, hands slowly falling away from her face. She is used to the scent now, though it certainly doesn’t help her own arousal.

“So what mask were you assigned? Some type of feline?” he asks.

“Lynx,” Sakura says.

“Interesting,” the man replies. “As you are new here, you may not know that people are addressed by their animal masks. I am Raven, you are Lynx. No one is known by their true names.”

“What about scents?” Sakura asks, curious now. “Everyone’s is pretty distinctive.”

Raven shakes his head, holding an arm out to Sakura. She takes it gingerly as he begins to take her on a tour of the club. “It is very difficult to pinpoint a person’s scent outside of the club, especially considering that is the only context clue given. The club even uses a scent distorter to keep partners from meeting on the outside.”

“I’ve been told by I…Boar that there are individuals who seek regular partners. What happens then?”

“Arrangements can be made with staff of the club. Regulars can make appointments and even exchange true identities if desired.”

Sakura’s eyes lid thoughtfully. “And if anyone gets…out of hand; disorderly?”

“Clients are monitored. We do have scent specialists on hand for each Dynamic. They are phenomenal judges of character,” Raven says.

Sakura nods approvingly. “There are scent specialists brought in where I work at times. Most effective. Very expensive though.”

Raven laughs heartily. “You have no idea.” He waves a hand. “Sorry, I’m known as a bit of a miser myself.”

“So now I know you are a regular here and that you are a penny pincher,” Sakura says, feeling reckless and wanting to throw caution to the wind, “are we past the small talk?”

Raven glances down at her and Sakura can feel the heat in his covered eyes. Slowly, he cranes his neck back, baring himself in the classic position of submission. He, much like she, knows that the Omega holds the reins of any Dynamic relationship.

There is a responding thrum of heat that curls tightly through Sakura. A heady feeling of control hits her fully and she grabs his hand, pulling him toward the backrooms. A part of her cannot believe that this is happening but she is excited.

She guides him to one of the opening rooms, barely paying attention to the tasteful surroundings aside from the bed. Sakura leads Raven to the bed, pulling him between her legs. Raven kneels, pulling off first her boots, then her stockings.

Sakura looks down at him, knelt before her and head tilted up to gaze at her. The only thing that really breaks the moment is the raven mask that obscures his face. Still, when his fingers press up against her bare calves, Sakura’s thoughts scatter.

“Are you sure about this?” Raven asks. “Lynx, I want you to be comfortable.”

“I can’t think of a better time or person,” Sakura replies, cupping his face over the mask, brushing through the feathers there.

Raven nods, unbuttoning her shorts and sliding them off her legs. He pushes her down onto the bed, hesitating for a moment as he stares down at her underwear. “I am…going to remove my lower mask.”

Sakura, propped up on her elbows, shrugs slightly. “That sounds good. I mean…is that outside of the etiquette?”

Raven shrugs back at her. “It can be, though it is unusual. As long as everyone involved is comfortable.”

“Go for it,” Sakura says, feeling awkwardly cavalier.

Raven reaches up, pulling down the cloth mask that encompasses the lower part of his face. His mouth is oddly framed by black sutures on both sides. His lips quirk to one side in a slight smirk. “Like what you see?” he asks, voice strangely vulnerable.

Sakura understands his fears; some Dynamics possess genetic abnormalities. Sakura’s consist of pink hair, quick healing, and superhuman strength. So the stitches along his face, be they from genetic fluctuations or some mishap, don’t bother Sakura in the slightest.

She rubs a hand over the stitching, gentle.

Raven stops breathing, entranced. His lips part around her fingers and he pulls them into her mouth, choosing to ignore the way his heart flutters at her tenderness.

Raven pulls Sakura’s undergarments from her, fingers tracing through the curls there. He smears her wet arousal around, a smile overtaking his face. He leans down, mouth opening as he presses his tongue to her folds.

Sakura screams as his tongue touches her.

It isn’t a normal tongue.

It is sinuous and long, curving and shifting according to what Raven desires. The tongue, if it can even be called that, is made up of threads and the texture creates a mind numbing friction that makes Sakura’s world turn sideways.

“Raven!” Sakura yells, fingers twisting in his long hair. “Raven!”

His tongue of threads push and twist within Sakura and she finds that she comes embarrassingly quickly.

Sakura pulls at his hair, a flush high on her cheeks. “I _need_ more.” Sakura uses her inhuman strength to wrest him up onto the bed beside her. Her hand presses against his cock through his pants, aroused and twitching. “Raven.”

Raven moans, divesting himself of his pants and top hurriedly.

Sakura watches unabashedly, smile growing as he is exposed to her. He has suture marks along most of his body which interests Sakura’s medical side but Sakura is much more attentive to his penis. It is fully aroused and weeping. His knot is half-formed at the base, thick and large.

Sakura’s heat kicks in full force and she knows that she will be completely satisfied by the end of the night…or morning.

Sakura rolls over onto her hands and knees, presenting her core to him fully.

Raven curses thoroughly, before his hands grip her thighs, spreading her legs further apart. “You want it don’t you? Fuck, Lynx, you’re so gorgeous sprawled out like this. You’re perfect.” He keens as he lines up against her, the head of his cock slipping easily into her. “ _Lynx_.”

So saying, Raven presses into her.

Sakura groans, falling forward onto her elbows as she is hit with a sense of fullness. Sakura feels her heat abate ever so slightly beneath the fine line of pain-pleasure.

Raven surges forward, setting a harsh pace and slapping against the back of Sakura’s thighs.

Everything falls into a haze of sex, pheromones, and heat for a long while. Sakura loves this, being able to experience her Dynamic completely without fearing her animal instincts. Instead, Sakura embraces them.

One thing is still missing though.

“Raven, give me your knot,” Sakura begs, “ _please_!”

Raven grunts, pushing off the balls of his feet into her. Both keen as his knot slips into her, leaving them connected to one another.

Sakura comes, finding herself completely and utterly satiated.

Raven, now locked within her, comes as well in short spurts. He shifts them over onto the side, spooning up against her back. They make soft noises every time Raven comes a little more, leaving Sakura impossibly filled.

 Now they play the waiting game.

Sakura begins to hum sleepily, one of the songs that has been caught in her head for weeks.

Raven’s arm wraps around Sakura’s waist, hand touching her stomach. The hand drifts downwards, towards her core.

“Raven?” Sakura asks.

He moves and his knot moves with him, setting off fireworks within Sakura’s nervous system. The film of heat settles over Sakura once more.

“One time certainly isn’t enough,” Raven says, his voice a dark promise. “I plan on having you many, _many_ ,” Another shift and havoc wrought upon Sakura’s core, “times.”

* * *

Kakuzu removes his raven mask, glancing down at it, contemplating.

“Someone caught your eye last night,” Konan, the bartender of _Tooth and Claw_ , says, eyes speculative.

Kakuzu shrugs, attempting to be evasive but not really feeling it. “It was…different.”

His thoughts drift back to her casual acceptance of his stitches and her demonstration of appreciation for his…specific skills. His face warms.

“First time you’ve ever hooked up with a client, boss,” Konan says, polishing a glass. “Was she special?”

“Something like that,” Kakuzu says, rubbing a hand over his face. “Konan, I’m about to break all the rules.”

“Boss,” she warns.

He flaps a hand in her direction, uninterested in her advice. “Get me Boar’s number.”

Konan sighs, shaking her head in disappointment but grabbing their appointment book nonetheless.

Kakuzu smiles, fingers following the same pattern _she_ mapped out over his sutures.

He is going to find Lynx.


	2. again

Kakuzu _doesn’t_ actually find Lynx through her friend, Boar.

No, he finds her by coincidence or, if he were a more spiritual man, fate.

As it turns out, Boar is both stubborn and loyal, two traits that, though admirable, continue to thwart Kakuzu’s plans. Even when he threatens to revoke her membership, thus ending her appointments with a certain Stag, Boar is unshakeable.

No, Kakuzu comes across her by different means.

Means that go by the name of Hidan.

“What the fuck did you do this time, Hidan?” Kakuzu demands, looking at his mess of a colleague.

The Omega glances up at him, delirious and bloody with a wide grin upon his face. “Fuck man, it was amazing.”

“You have a pike sticking out of your chest,” Konan says, rolling her eyes.

“She was a sadist, baby,” Hidan says, lecherous grin widening. “The sex was fucking amazing.”

Kakuzu and Konan exchange commiserating looks before Kakuzu bends over and throws his friend over his shoulder.

“Back to the hospital with you, jackass,” Kakuzu mutters, heading to his car.

“Fuck yes!”

Kakuzu drives Hidan to the hospital, irritated beyond belief. Hidan is taking him away from his search; Boar is wearing down, Kakuzu is sure of it.

“Ah, Hidan,” the nurse at the desk says, unfazed by the blood or weapon sticking out of his chest. “What idiocy did you commit this time?”

Hidan grunts, shrugging.

Kakuzu shakes his head. “Why am I not surprised that they all know you by name here?”

“Fuck off, man,” Hidan says, ducking out from beneath Kakuzu’s arm and taking a seat to brood.

“A doctor will see him shortly,” the nurse says. “Try to keep him from destroying property.”

“I can only promise to try,” Kakuzu replies, falling into a seat next to Hidan and stewing quietly.

“You still hung up on that bitch you fucked a few weeks ago?”

“She wasn’t a bitch,” Kakuzu snaps.

“That answers that question,” Hidan murmurs, slouching into the seat. “Why her?”

Kakuzu glances at him out of the corner of his eyes, looking at the way blood drips down the seat. Hidan seems genuinely curious, not malicious in his intent. “She was…different. We connected.”

Hidan snorts. “Well, hell yes you did. Most ancient way to connect to a person.”

Kakuzu shakes his head. “It was more than that. I don’t know. I…I just want a chance.”

“I…I’m sure you’ll find her,” Hidan says, tentatively patting his shoulder.

He clears his throat awkwardly.

“Thanks,” Kakuzu says.

“Hidan!” a nurse calls. “Dr. Haruno can see you now.”

Hidan sighs in relief, groaning as Kakuzu helps him stand. “Let’s get the fuck out of here.”

Kakuzu nods amiably, following him through the white doors into the rather busy ER. While patients directed wide eyed looks at Hidan, the medical staff seems very calm and unfazed by his wounds.

The nurse collects some of the basic information from Hidan, just barely following protocol as she knows as well as Hidan does that his information hasn’t changed in the three days since his last visit.

“The doctor will be with you soon,” she says, stepping out of the room.

The duo lingers in silence as they wait for the doctor to arrive.

She doesn’t disappoint.

“Hidan, back again? Are you seri—?” the woman’s question peters out as she takes in the people in the room.

Kakuzu cannot mistake those eyes or that hair. “ _Lynx_?”

Lynx curses, turning around and rushing out of the room.

“ _Dr. Haruno_ is the woman?” Hidan demands. “Holy shit!”

But Kakuzu isn’t listening. He has Lynx’s scent, unaltered by a scent distorter, in his lungs and he cannot get enough of it. She smells of sweat and magnolias and heat and _home_. He stands, fully braced in a low stance, pupils blown wide.

“Shit,” Hidan mutters. “You’ve sunk into a haze, haven’t you?” He holds still as Kakuzu sniffs him before dismissing him as nonthreatening. “Well, go get her,” he says, flapping a hand toward the door.

Kakuzu steps outside, keeping rather low to the ground and following the scent. Passerby step out of his way, knowing well to keep out of the way of an Alpha on the scent. He moves up a few floors, shouldering his way through the door marked _Sakura Haruno, MD_. He notes the device on the door, a scent inhibitor. No one will be able to smell what is happening in the room.

_Perfect._

Lynx is in there, leaning up against her desk and fanning her flushed face.

“ _Lynx_ ,” he growls, voice a gravel rumble.

“Raven,” she breathes out in return, eyes wide and dilated.

“It’s Kakuzu,” he replies, shaking off his haze at least slightly.

Sakura’s eyes narrow. “I’ve been told you’ve been searching for me. What happened to one night, no identities?”

“ _Boar_ ,” he mutters, biting back a curse. “Well, I…I wanted to see you again. See you in person… _Sakura_.”

Sakura sighs, slumping into her seat. “Truthfully…so did I.”

Kakuzu circles her desk, instincts broiling beneath his skin. He wants to bend her over, be over her and in her, fuck her into oblivion, and mark her. He exhales shakily, restraining himself as he reaches out with a shaky hand to cup her face.

Sakura turns her head toward him, pressing a gentle kiss to his palm.

Kakuzu’s control shatters.

He crouches until they are eye level, unable to contain the threads that come out to play. A few wrap around her, pulling her closer. Kakuzu waits with bated breath to see her response.

Sakura only smirks, wrapping her hand around one of the threads and dragging him up against her. “Kinky,” she says appreciatively. “Why didn’t these come out to play last time?”

Kakuzu huffs out a laugh, bowing his head until their foreheads touch. “You are extraordinary.”

Sakura pushes up, pressing her lips against his, tongue dancing across the stitching across his mouth.

Kakuzu moans, threads tightening on her body as he deepens the kiss. He braces his arms beneath her legs, lifting her and turning to place her atop the desk. He stands between her legs, the hard ridge of his cock pressed intimately against her.

“Kakuzu,” Sakura whines, hands digging into his hair. “Kakuzu, I can’t wait.”

Kakuzu inhales, taking in more of her unaltered scent. He knows as well as she that they are aroused enough to begin.

Still…

Kakuzu releases more of the threads from his body, tying Sakura’s hands together and pushing them above her head. Kakuzu’s movements leave Sakura taut and vulnerable to his touch. More threads come to bear against her hips, holding her still as Kakuzu moves to kneel before her.

Kakuzu divests her of her slacks and underwear, grinning as her breath catches.

“Remember this from last time?” he teases, tongue lolling out of his mouth decadently.

Sakura shivers. “More like _dreamed_ about it,” she mutters, oblivious to the way he flushes at the praise. No, she is more interested in digging her heels into his shoulders, pushing him forward. “Make my dreams come true.”

“I hear and I obey,” Kakuzu murmurs, nearly high on the heady scent of Sakura’s heat.

Kakuzu leans forward, dragging his tongue in a bold stripe up Sakura’s thigh. She grunts, nudging his head with her knee.

“Don’t tease,” Sakura says. “It’s quite rude for a reunion.”

Kakuzu chuckles before moving forward, slowly pressing his tongue into Sakura.

Sakura keens at the unique friction, each strand brushing against her folds and leaving her hopelessly filled. The angle he has her placed at is frustratingly tantalizing, making him hit the spot within her that has her seeing stars.

Kakuzu grins against her quim, glancing up at her. Sakura wonders if he has any idea how attractive he looks, staring at her attentively with bright eyes even as her slick covers the bottom half of his face.

She doubts he does.

He sets an erratic pace, bringing her to the edge only to draw her away once more by slowing down.

“Kakuzu, I swear to kami if you don’t—!”

Sakura’s threat changes to a high-pitched groan as Kakuzu quickens his pace and threads begin to encircle her clit.

“K-Kakuzu!” she screams, toes curling in pleasure.

Kakuzu pulls away from her sex, glowing with satisfaction as Sakura reclines bonelessly on the desk. “Don’t give up on me yet Lynx. I have much more planned.”

Sakura smirks, using her now free hands to wipe pull him up to her for a kiss. She can taste herself on his lips as well as his own flavor. It feels right.

“Good,” she says, eyes dark.

Kakuzu quickly shucks his pants before lifting Sakura bodily and pinning her against the wall. His cock presses between her thighs as he says, “I am going to fuck you again,” He thrusts, “and again,” Another thrust, “and _again_. After we finish christening your office, we’ll start on the different rooms at _Tooth and Claw._ ”

Sakura reaches down, fisting the knot at the base of his dick. She squeezes, grinning when Kakuzu’s knees buckle. “Sounds perfect, Raven.”

Kakuzu shifts her legs to wrap around him as he thrusts forward. He stops, threads hovering in the air as he takes in their mixed scent. He was wrong before. This, _this_ , is home.

His threads brush up and over Sakura’s body, teasing her with light, feather touches. Two pluck at her nipples as Kakuzu begins to set a quick pace, steadily feeding more of his cock into her.

Sakura’s nails dig into his back as she writhes, returning his thrusts with fervor. Instincts begin to hit Sakura fully and she nips at Kakuzu’s neck, laving at the light marks she leaves.

This time when his knees buckle Kakuzu does not fight to remain on his feet. Instead he falls backward, cords keeping him from a hard impact. Kakuzu smiles sheepishly up at Sakura, feeling a flush light his face.

“I have, uh, a bit of a neck thing,” he says.

Sakura blinks at him, momentarily surprised by the change in their position. Then she grins wickedly. “Why didn’t you say so?”

Sakura, now atop Kakuzu, sets a hard pace, enjoying the new angle. While her hips roll against his, she bends over him, brushing kisses against his chest and neck.

Kakuzu’s hands settle on Sakura’s hips as he plants his feet, matching her thrust for thrust. He is so close, so close to knotting her…

Sakura eyes the place his neck meets his shoulder with contemplation, moving her tongue over it, preparing it. That done, she pulls back ever so slightly before moving in once more and biting down.

 _Hard_.

Kakuzu shrieks, thrusting hard in return. His knot slips between Sakura’s swollen folds, locking into place as he begins to cum.

Sakura’s eyes cross with pleasure as she climaxes, teeth still lodged in his neck.

They lay quietly, intertwined for many minutes, letting out soft moans as Kakuzu continues to cum. Finally, Sakura snorts slightly, snuggling into his chest.

“What is it?” Kakuzu asks, worried.

She leans up on her elbows, carefully brushing some of his hair off his face before caressing his cheek. “You’re a bit of a masochist aren’t you?”

“W-what?” he splutters.

“Well, I suppose you can’t really help it, with a friend like Hidan,” Sakura says.

“I-I’m not—!” Kakuzu’s voice moves into a keen as Sakura presses a thumb into the bite she left on his neck. He clears his throat. “Well…”

“I like it,” Sakura says, fingers idly tracing the mark. She smirks as his eyes cross. “I like _you_.”

It is rather astonishing, how quickly Kakuzu’s face can change colors.

“I—I… _really_?”

“Yes, do you…feel the same way?”

“I thought it was rather obvious,” Kakuzu says. “I was a bit desperate about tracking you down.”

“Yes, well,” Sakura says, ignoring the heat rising to her cheeks. “I believe you mentioned something about christening every room in the _Tooth and Claw_.”

Kakuzu moans, feeling his arousal build again. “We’d better get started then.”


End file.
